


AU-Prompts and Head Canons

by damec



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damec/pseuds/damec
Summary: Just trying to save and store some of my au ideas and head canons in one place. If you read this you are welcome to take anything for yourself.





	1. Nutritionist Bitty

Check Please AU where they meet when Bitty joins the Falconers as their new nutritionist. He really excited about figuring out what works best for each player (Jack needs to eat only protein and complex carbs in the morning so lots of 6 egg omelets but Tater does best with simple carbs in the morning so a dozen pancakes with fruit it his go to). And Bitty is super excited cause after mid season the guys are having trouble keeping their weight up, so Bitty starts baking up a storm and giving them to the players to eat on top of their regular 6000 calories. Jack struggles with food cause he was a chubby kid and eats way too many shakes/meal replacements when Bitty starts, but once he gets over the resentment, he is constantly talking to Bitty to discuss nutrition. One time Jack invites Bitty over to try this new recipe he found, and that becomes a regular thing, leading to them realizing their feels and getting together!


	2. Check Please X Dragonriders of Pern headcannon

**Weyrbrats:**

  * Jack: Son of the R’brt, Weyrleader of Fort Weyr. Jack did not impress at Fort, and so he went to a few other Weyrs until he impressed at the North most one. He is now the second in command of the Weyr and wing leader, rider of Bronze Falcon
  * Shitty: In Jack’s wing, Brown rider of Haus. This is his home Weyr.
  * Nursey: In Jack’s wing, Blue rider of Andover. Also, home Weyr
  * Chowder: Bronze rider of Shark, training to be a wing leader on his own. At the last search there weren’t enough candidates from the area, so they brought in Weyrlings from other Weyrs. 
  * Kent: Was raised with Jack, impressed a Bronze his first time on the sands and is now second under R’brt. Rider of Aces.

**Holdbrats:**

  * Bitty: Mom and Dad are the head of a small hold that reports to one of the bigger holds. Bitty felt trapped by being their only son (like how Menoly felt, though obvious his own parents aren’t abusive like hers), and was super relieved when he was searched. I can’t decide if I want him to impress a Bronze (fucking up Jack’s preconception of who should be a bronze rider) or a Green (their dragons fall in love and force them to confront their feelings for each other).
  * Dex: Grew up in a fishing hold. Rider of blue… I can’t think of a name.
  * Holster: Grew up at one of the major holds, maybe his dad was captain of the guard or something, new a lot of dragons growing up. Green rider (he and Ransom are bff and mostly date March and April who are staff in lower caverns, but when Ransom’s dragon flies Holster’s green they have sex)

**Other:**

  * Lardo: From an artisan family, weavers or painters or something. Was searched and then I can’t decide from there… either she impressed a Gold or she didn’t impress but stayed at the Weyr and is training to be headwoman. She and Shitty get together either way.
  * Ransom: From the Healer’s hall, rider of blue Swasome.


	3. NHL Bitty

This idea was inspired by both Maybeitstimetoearnmybluebead’s[Player Development](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fompasscard.ca%2FManageCards%23%26%26krJKGue%2F30xeNq6dQbRUzvK%2F%2Bu82BdDlEoVIU2ercsvJjPndTOb7QpbPhWa6ebPcXRjWI2qzmm55b%2BgZJbPxuYkNXPwK%2BGt6dtdz6Pf%2F9TGPpCIW0JRf48i6UgolWxz9KiPlFw%3D%3D&t=OGU5YjdjMjc5M2M1MTJmODhhODA4ZjZjNDg3NGFiMWRhYWU1M2I3NCwwNU9GMUFmQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AJA8AK9qU3LIXfH_sOp2ajA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdame-c.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F151254685619%2Fi-dont-write-fics-cause-im-terrible-at-creative&m=1) and emmagrant01’s [Something Like This](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6126172%2Fchapters%2F14039809&t=OWNjZTI4NGU1OGE5ZGIzMzFmNDU3YjNlMGJkZTE0OWM2NWQ5ZTYzOCwwNU9GMUFmQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AJA8AK9qU3LIXfH_sOp2ajA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdame-c.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F151254685619%2Fi-dont-write-fics-cause-im-terrible-at-creative&m=1).

  * Bitty is made captain of SMH and is acknowledged as the NCAA’s first out captain, he gets to give some interviews.
  * Bitty gets scouted/ asked to go to prospect camp to by a few NHL teams including the Falcs
  * Jack sets Bitty up with his agent (also sets up Chowder with his agent, cause I want NHL Chowder so bad)
  * Bitty and Jack don’t want to be on separate teams ever cause the long distance (as someone from Vancouver Canada, I laugh at the idea of 30-60 mins commute being long distance) they had previously was hard enough, so Bitty is only considering the Falcs
  * Jack comes up with the idea to put a condition in Bitty’s contract that Bitty can’t be traded unless Jack is also traded, and if Jack is traded Bitty needs to also be traded to the same team. Jack plans to add the same condition to his contract when it needs to be renegotiated.
  * Georgia realises that this may become the norm if more professional athletes come out of the closet and are dating other players (jack is still in the closet, so this condition will not be public knowledge) so she accepts
  * Even though Jack is still in the closet, Bitty will not go back in (it would be difficult anyways since he was lauded as the first gay NCAA captain), but the team won’t be acknowledging their relationship to the public until jack is ready to come out
  * Jack and Bitty (and the following year, Chowder) play professional Hockey together and are acknowledged as having the best on ice chemistry ever (even better than Jack and Kent).
  * Jack and Bitty have lots of sex lol


	4. Falconer Chowder

Okay so in fics we sometimes see Holster joining the NHL once he graduates, I don’t feel strongly about this headcannon either way; however, I do feel strongly about Chowder’s future NHL career.

Like I want Jack telling George that they need to start wining and dining him as soon as his senior years starts so that hopefully they hook him before the Sharks. Bitty helps by enticing him with pie and Jack mentions that joining the Falcs could be paying him back for giving him his dibs. What can Chowder do when faced with two of his former captains (I really want Bitty to be captain his senior year) but join the Falcs as their future best goalie.

But they never let him in the net when they have to play the Sharks cause they worry that he will be so over come with joy at being on the ice at the same time as the sharks that he will forget to play hockey


	5. Last Unicorn Fusion

Check Please/Last Unicorn Fusion (movie not book since more people will be familiar with it). I've figured out everyone but King Haggard.

Hunters = March and April  
Unicorn = Chowder  
Other Unicorns = San Jose Sharks  
Butterfly = Nursey  
Guy that calls unicorn a mare = Dex   
Mommy Fortuna and Ruhk = the evil News Reports   
Midnight Carnival = the Q  
Schmendrick = Jack  
The Harpy = Anxiety/Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms  
Jack Jiggly = Coach  
Captain Cully = Susanne Bittle  
Molly Grue = Bitty  
Cully’s men = Bitty’s high school hockey team  
The Tree = Shitty  
Red Bull = Toxic Masculinity   
Prince Lir = Farmer  
King Haggard = ?? Maybe the NHL?  
Mabruk = Parse  
The Cat = Lardo  
The Skull = Ransom and Holster 


	6. Triad Verse

Wanted to share my thoughts, I've been reading a bunch of Check Please! PB&J fics the last few days and started thinking about how they would fit in triad verse. I was thinking that maybe Jack and Parse were a primer couple, but with Jack's mental health problems they ended up in a really toxic relationship and Jack couldn't handle being a primer couple with Parse anymore cause it reminded him of the bad times/of what he was missing out on due to his overdose (ie the NHL). Not sure yet how I want to head cannon Jack getting together with BItty…. Either sticking with the cannon of Jack not realizing his feelings for Bitty until grad, or because of there isn’t the same type of homophobia in triadverse, and I would like to think that Jack would be more in touch with his feelings and being honest with himself after the OD, that he and Bitty form a primer couple early in Jack’s senior year… so that when Parse shows up at Epickegster Jack can broach the subject of being a triad. I like the idea of both Jack and Parse being bi and Bitty gay, but Jack would never suggest fem third for them since he doesn’t want the relationship to be unequal in any way.


End file.
